


Dream Has Joined The Game

by Baby_blwe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Beginning and Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes and Hellos, it explains it, just read the summary, kinda sad, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_blwe/pseuds/Baby_blwe
Summary: This is about the crossing over from the old minecraft era into the new one.Dream joins the game just in time to say goodbye.This is one of the first fics I've ever written and IS the first fic I've uploaded here. Please be nice.
Relationships: None
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Dream Has Joined The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've ever written and IS the first fic I've uploaded here. Please be nice, Constructive criticism is appreciated, but hate will be deleted.

Where was he? What is this place? Why was it dark?  
He had all of these questions, but it didn't seem like he was any closer to the answers. He floated in a space? an abyss? There was no way to tell. It was dark, and there was nothing below him, but he didn’t feel frightened. He was just there.

It was impossible to tell how long, but after some time there was a light. It was the first thing he had seen besides the dark since he arrived. He moved towards it. He didn’t think about what would happen when he reached it. After all, he wasn't scared, so why should he worry. As he moved closer it grew, until it enveloped him.

_**Dream Has Joined The Game** _

Stumbling on his feet Dream looked around the clearing he landed in. It wasn't very big, and there was nothing really to see besides trees and grass. Moving forward he almost fell again. Looking at what had almost caused him to trip he saw a stone, a marker. Moving around it he read what was written 

“keralis” 

Dream tilted his head in a silent question, he looked around the clearing. There were markers every couple feet, each of them having a new name.

“Slamacow”  
“ChimneySwift11”  
“Skydoesminecraft”

Reading the names did nothing to help his confusion, who were all these people? There was a sound from behind him. Dream Ignored it at first, he was caught up in trying to figure out who these people were, but the sound only got louder. Finally he glanced behind him, jumping to his feet he took in what looked to be some kind of walking iron creature. Dream stood his ground as the golem walked past him. Turning to observe it the creature placed a red poppy in front of each marker before walking back the way it arrived from. 

Before the golem had fully left the clearing it turned and looked at Dream. Working up his nerves Dream walked after the golem. They walked for a little while, the only sound being the scrapping of metal against metal. 

A village had come into view right before the sun reached tops of the trees, it was going to be dark soon enough. Dream looked around the village, noting the small houses and working villagers. The thoughts of why he was here left him once he caught sight of a man. He stood with his back facing Dream, yet when he reached the edge of the village the man turned his head. Smiling at Dream the man gesture him forward. 

Dream walked to stand next to the man, neither said anything as the sun began to set. Lit up by the orange rays Dream finally spoke up.  
“Where are we?”

The man hesitated, he seemed lost in thought at the question. After a moment though he did speak “There have been many names to this land. All of them hold history, but those names are in the past. For now it lays nameless, a new area to be build upon. A new land to call home” 

Dream looked at the man beside him, there was a sadness to him, a finality.

“Why do you speak as if this is goodbye” Dream wasn’t sure why he believed the man would be leaving soon, but he did. Though they had just met Dream knew this would be their first and last conversation. 

The man let out a single sad laugh, “Beacuse it is”, he turned to look at Dream. There were tears in his eyes. “My time here is finally done, I have built, and schemed, and laughed” his eyes drifted back to the dying sun. “But all things must come to an end. And as scary as that sounds I think this land is in good hands.”

Dream didnt truly understand, if this man were to leave then what would happen to him. Would Dream leave too. His gaze was filled with questions, but the man beside him offered no explanation. 

They watched the sky felll into darkness. The man would usher Dream into a house, reassuring him that as long as the door was closed and the golem was outside nothing could harm him. As Dream fell asleep he would take a last look around the village, before setting off to the clearing Dream arrived in. 

He looked down at all of the names. Some he knew, many he didn’t. Sitting down in the last area without a marker he smiled, and faded.

_**DanTDM Has Left The Game** _

\------------------------

_**Georgenotfound Has Joined The Game** _

_**Sapnap Has Joined The Game** _

_**Technoblade Has Joined The Game** _

_**Wilbursoot Has Joined The Game** _

_**Tommyinnit Has Joined The Game** _

_**Jshlatt Has Joined The Game** _

_**Im_A_Squid_Kid Has Joined The Game** _

_**Tubbo_ Has Joined The Game** _

_**10+ Users Have Joined The Game** _


End file.
